degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4109358-20170102050901
At this point, I'm convinced the writers don't even try with him anymore and he may not be as much of a golden boy/Drew Torres mini me as we've thought. Why? His fangirls will stan him no matter what and will eat up anything he does that fits the bill of "redemption" and the writers will appease them no matter how weak of a job they do. Almost raping your girlfriend, cheating on her with someone she's had bad blood with, and lying about it for weeks all within a span of 10 episodes and all due to Zig not being able to nut is an obvious red flag that this relationship is bad news and Zig is about as scum as they come. If Zaya and Zig didn't have nearly as many stans as they've had, the pair would cease to exist and Zig would have faded well into the background by now (just like Owen did, for example). Where does S3 and 4 come into play? As we know, it's pretty damn obvious he and Esme are gonna be romancing it up with each other and -sarcasm- I am so ecstatic to see how the writers are gonna tackle this relationship! Why you ask? Well I have a gut feeling Zesme's storyline is gonna be a very very weak reincarnation of Zoemund's short lived angsty friendship. And it seems as though Esme has some sort of a backstory that probably will be told before graduation (if she is graduating in Season 4) and the writers will likely use that to subtly ~redeem him without any effort and his fans will eat it up the fuck while coming for Esme at the same time. Color me not surprised if the backstory told for the first time during a Zig centered plot and Zig will use whatever Esme opens up to him about to make himself look like a special snowflake saint and the writers put little to no effort into selling this sort of "redemption" to those of us that are critical of him. Another thing that comes into play is how Zig's had an ugly past of ableism with Cam, Miles, Hunter, etc and I wouldn't be surprised if the writers brush that off during this potential story. If Esme's backstory was all from her POV and Zig was just a plot device and he'd use this as an opportunity to reflect on his past behavior, I might have some respect for the whole thing. But I'm probably asking for too much and it'll be hard for me to feel something for Zesme because I'm pretty much over Zig being in any relationship and the pattern of him being good with any other girl that isn't Maya and the relationship being dropped later has gotten very old. So overall, there's a very low chance I'm gonna be into Zesme because literally everything I stated in this and again, I'm pretty sure the writers don't put any effort into Zig's character anymore (and they probably don't really like him or Zaya that much if we're being blunt) and they likely just stick him into storylines he doesn't quite fit into well just to appease his fans.